


[Podfic] Volta

by ofjustimagine



Category: Leverage
Genre: Age Difference, Aging, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Canonical Age Difference, Caretaking, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Injury, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, community: equalityauction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 12:36, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Alec can roll with it, is what he's saying. Mostly.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Volta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Volta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635739) by [greywash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BLeverage%5D+Volta.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BLeverage%5D+Volta.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Recorded for frecklebomb for their winning bid in the equalityauction 2020. (Thank you for choosing something that took me out of my comfort zone bb, I hope you enjoy this!) Thanks to greywash for having blanket permission for transformative works! They have chosen to self tag their fic with a Warning for Disturbing Content. If you have any content related questions about this podfic, please feel free to ask in the comments! Also recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Trans Character, for a featured nonbinary OC. 


End file.
